


#SkatingMama

by k_haruyuki



Series: Haruyuki's Fluff Challenge [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Detroit, Language Barrier, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Pre-Canon, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Social Media, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Hi everyone, my name is Phichit Chulanont and I'm here to thank all the fans of Ace of Japan, Yuuri Katsuki, aka Skating Mama. I now present you with five situations that just prove that he deserves the nickname, even though he so far doesn't know anything about its existence.
Series: Haruyuki's Fluff Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 337





	#SkatingMama

**Author's Note:**

> \- Prologue for YOI Training Week 2010!
> 
> \- I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also want to say thank you to [jura_mirahe0791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile) for helping me a lot with my fics.

****

**# Arriving in Detroit**

Phichit Chulanont disembarks at Detroit International Airport, very nervous not only by the crowd that passes by him constantly, but also by the fact that he is in the United States of America to fulfill his dream of being the first figure skater in Thailand to compete internationally. It turns out that Phichit doesn't know much English and the worst of it is that he will be a rinkmate and roommate to Yuuri Katsuki, his idol who made a beautiful journey in the Junior category, but seems to be having trouble keeping himself unstable in the Senior category.

Yuuri Katsuki, whom Phichit admires for always presenting magnificent steps sequences, interpretation and spins.

Yuuri Katsuki, who always seems to be poorly rated by Senior Category judges.

_Oh, boy._

**…**

Okay, back to reality. Phichit is leaving the arrivals hall and looking for his new coach, Celestino Cialdini. _And how to find him in such a crowd?_ The answer is quite simple:

 _Chins._ _Long hair._ _'Ciao Ciao'._

No, like... Is this man really real? Do you know how hard it was for him not to look directly at those two mountains after I miraculously got a bronze in JPGF? Duuuuuuuuuuude. It was tense. Very tense.

_Oopsie, he got off the subject again._

Well, he did find the coach, mainly because of his chin. And the hair.

"Ciao Ciao, Phichit." Look, it's the third answer. "Welcome to Detroit."

"Thank you, Coach Celestino." Phichit says, accompanying him to the airport exit, where they get in a taxi.

"I'll drop you off at the dorm now, and I'll give you the rest of the weekend to get used to the time zone. If you need anything, ask your roommate. Regarding him…" Celestino starts to say, but Phichit, who doesn't understand anything he is talking about and is too tired to interrupt, just closes his eyes and tries to get some rest.

He wakes up when he is shaken on the shoulder by Celestino, and looks around in confusion. It looks like they arrived. He takes a deep breath and leaves the taxi, with Celestino at his side, who is carrying his suitcase. They climb the marble stairs and Phichit feels dizzy with the white walls that surround him on both sides.

_Oh my god, he can't take it anymore._

"Here it is, Phichit." Celestino says, knocking on a wooden door.

_Hallelujah!_

Suddenly, the door opens and half a face appears, with large, bright brown eyes that look from the coach to him timidly. _Wait, who's attacking him with such cuteness?_

Celestino says something to the person on the other side of the door, who walks away and opens the door completely for them. Celestino enters the room, which is mysteriously too tidy to belong to a young adult, and it is then that Phichit realizes that the person there is none other than Yuuri Katsuki, who talks to the coach, before he waves to Phichit and go away. Phichit hears him ask something, but with a shake of his head, he interrupts him.

"Not English." He says, making Yuuri look at him with his face tilted.

Phichit expected a look of surprise from him, after all he will spend years in America. But apparently, that's not what it looks like. Yuuri uses his hands to show him where the bedrooms, bathroom and kitchen are, and a while after Phichit entered the room that apparently should have been his, Yuuri knocks on the door and appears carrying a plate of sandwiches and a glass of Orange juice.

_Oh my god, Phichit almost cries over it._

_Yuuri Katsuki is an angel._ _God bless him._

_It is only now that he has realized that he is starving._

That night, Phichit will lie in bed for the first time away from his family, from his country. But it might not be that bad.

_Wrong._

Phichit starts to miss home, and although Yuuri realizes this, there is the problem of inability to communicate between them. Yuuri, even tired of university and training, insists on cooking for him and Phichit decides to take care of cleaning the dishes in appreciation of this. Yuuri also takes him around the neighborhood, and teaches him little by little how to do things, and says something to the people around them, who look at him with surprise.

Unfortunately, the language hinders Phichit's training, but he manages to have an idea thanks to Yuuri, who performs the jumps and points to him, indicating that it is his turn. And every time Phichit misses, Yuuri points two fingers at his eyes and then one at himself firmly before skating away, picking up speed and making the jump. He then points to Phichit, who tries again. And again. _And again._

But for sure the best part happens at night, where the two have dinner watching different kind of movies.

**...**

**#Learning English**

One of the things Phichit regrets is that he didn't learn English before people in his country decided to put him in Celestino's hands. And even if he and Yuuri are able to communicate briefly, it is still very difficult to know what each other means most of the time, which ends up being frustrating. The problem is that Phichit is about to get ready to join Wayne State University as a freshman, but that is currently impossible.

That until Yuuri one day gave him a dictionary, some learning books and a new notebook. To Phichit's delight, one of the books has several types of prints and Yuuri is always with him to applaud or correct him, always smiling shyly. They even take advantage of domestic chores and training to help him learn, which often generates good laughs not only from them but from other people around.

To Phichit's surprise, one night he puts on a film and sets it up to display subtitles in Thai. How he found a movie like that Phichit doesn't know, but he still wants to know why he did all of these.

"Pay attention. How to speak well." Yuuri says, and Phichit nods, thrilled to have such a handsome friend.

And it's not just about movies, but also games and music. Yuuri forces him to listen to music from Michael Jackson, to Britney Spears, Beyoncé and Madonna. He also makes him take Thai songs and translate them into English.

 _Yuuri katsuki doesn't just act as a friend._ _He acts like a mother ..._

Yuuri Katsuki, a handsome friend that Phichit, _oh my god,_ discovered to be a fanatic about Victor Nikiforov. It is certain that he had already realized that Yuuri often uses elements of Viktor's programs and, when he is anxious or sad, he skates the Russian skater's programs on an even better level than Victor did. He almost passes out when he accidentally sees his bedroom wall full of posters and the fact that he has a picture of Victor in a picture frame at the head of his bed. _Holy shit ..._

And he discovers that Yuuri's problem is often not talent or effort, but his mind.

Yuuri Katsuki has low self-esteem and whenever the competitions in which he is participating get closer, he gets more and more nervous. And despite all that, he continues to help Phichit to improve his English more and more. And in four months, the young Thai skater is able to speak, understand and write perfectly in English, to the surprise of people who have followed his journey.

Yuuri also explains about his family, the onsen, the customs, and joining with his personality, Phichit understands perfectly well. Yuuri Katsuki likes to take care of people. _Like a mother ..._

Months later, he takes the exam and passes to the University. As a reward, your parents give you enough money to buy a cell phone. And with that, he went back to doing what he knows best: taking pictures. Only he went further. He got to know the Social Networking apps. Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Skype ...

Among its most popular tags are:

 **_#DetroitDays_ ** \- His and Yuuri's (especially Yuuri's) daily **_lives_ ** in Detroit.

 **_#FindYuuri_ ** \- Photo collection where Yuuri never appears focused, but he is there.

 **_#SkatingMama_ ** \- Photos of moments when Yuuri 'takes care' of Phichit.

 **_#GoodLuckMySmolSon_ ** \- Photos and good luck messages to Yuuri before competitions.

Unfortunately, Yuuri has zero social media presence (except for the accounts used to stalk Victor Nikiforov that he knows belong to Yuuri.) And so he doesn't know anything about it.

Well, look on the bright side. If he knew, Phichit would no longer be alive to continue to grace his fans with more content about him.

**...**

**#Training**

As mentioned before, Phichit training at the beginning was quite complicated because of his lack of understanding in English. Celestino chose to use Yuuri to show what he wants, and that also brought Yuuri's concern to be trying too hard with this and with his own training, but Yuuri says he doesn't care, after all Phichit needs help and apparently, only he managed to be able to help him.

Even after learning English, Phichit often finds himself asking for help not from Celestino, whom he affectionately nicknamed Ciao Ciao, but from Yuuri. Whether with a step sequences, spins and even triple jumps. Phichit's career grows more and more in the Junior category, at the same time that his social networks have millions of subscribers.

One of the best things that happened in his life is finding leaflets about dance classes. And he, like Yuuri's best friend, convinces him (after hours of drama and crying worthy of an Oscar for best actor) to join him. And even when Phichit ends up giving up, he smiles proudly when Yuuri insists on continuing. Including the Pole Dancing classes.

 _Imagine if Yuuri managed to win Victor Nikiforov's heart with Pole Dancing?_ _Oh my god, it would be so shocking!_

One of the things Phichit reveals to Yuuri is his dreams. One: having pet hamsters. Two: Skate at an international event with songs from his favorite films, The King and The Skater franchise. And Three: Do a Figure Skating Festival in Thailand. And Yuuri, as the friend he is, declares total support for him.

Incidentally, talking about pets, Yuuri talks about his Mini Poodle that is currently with his family in Hasetsu. He said that he misses him very much, but that he was never able to return home because of money problems and training. Phichit hugs him, not bothering by the fact that the sleeve of his favorite jacket starts to get wet. His best friend needs him now and that is what really matters.

Interestingly, Phichit talked to Celestino about it, but the coach just shrugs, saying that Yuuri could come home on vacation if he wants to, but he always says he is busy with the university, or with his training. He realizes that Celestino is a loose coach when it comes to matters that are not directly related to the sport, but perhaps he is thinking too much about it.

**...**

**#University**

Phichit still remembers when he started classes at the university. Yuuri, holding him by the arm, had accompanied him around the campus, showing him important places and others he used to go to to study, dance or be alone.

"Until you get used to the environment, I will be accompanying you everywhere. I know how much it can be too much to be in a place with several people but not knowing where to go and who to ask for help." Yuuri says, and Phichit wonders if anyone has done the same for him.

_Oh, Yuuri._

And just as he said, he accompanies him from room to room, to the cafeteria and other places. When asked if his teachers don't complain about him being late for classes, Yuuri shrugs and gives a very strange answer.

"I talked to them, explaining the situation. They don't care about that, but I think they just agreed to make me the center of attention. When I enter the classrooms, everyone is doing what they are doing to look for me. I don't like it. "

_And then, Phichit realizes something shocking._

Yuuri is kind of popular at the university, except that he himself doesn't know about it. And it seems that it is not only that. Virtually everyone there has a thing for Yuuri Katsuki, which is exactly why he is popular. Yuuri receives 'special' discounts, free samples, gifts and, to Phichit's sheer shock, several phone numbers, which his best friend seems to pretend not to notice.

"Yuuri, aren't you going to write down the phone number on the cup?" Phichit asks, looking at him seriously while watching the girl who works at the cashier ignore new customers to look at Yuuri.

"What number?" Yuuri asks, making him open his eyes wide.

"This number?" Phichit asks, pointing to the number written in black pen on his teacup.

"Oh. I don't think it's for me. Maybe who did it end up writing in this cup accidentally." Yuuri replies, going back to eating the candy that is clearly not part of their diet, clearly it was not something that Yuuri asked for and it was clearly something that the girl gave him for free.

_Holy shit._

_No, he doesn't seem to pretend he doesn't notice anything._ _His self-confidence is so low that he simply ignores everything._ _Oh my God._

And it was at that moment that Phichit realized that the crush he had for Yuuri over time would not result in anything, just like everyone else there. Except he's still his best friend, roommate and rinkmate.

 _Ha!_ _Take that, losers!_

But the best thing that the university brought to his life are the parties. Parties that he discovers shocking things that Yuuri did when he was drunk, shocking things that happened to other students because of Yuuri and how Yuuri managed to make other people fall in love with him by saving them from getting into trouble and abandoning them soon after by not being remember anything.

Phichit may not have created Facebook groups called 'I love Yuuri Katsuki', 'Yuuri Katsuki's purifying smile' and Yuuri Katsuki Letal Combo '. All groups exceed 2 million subscribers, several daily posts with long texts from people who saw Yuuri, touched Yuuri, or were blessed to hear his voice ...

It is clear that he saves some texts in his Google Drive to be read in his future marriage ( _If it is with Victor Nikiforov, it will be even better, because between the texts, there are times when someone tries to confess to Yuuri in the unfortunate moment when Victor Nikiforov is about to skate, but he only talks about Victor Nikiforov. Ouch._ )

**...**

**#Championships**

At Phichit's request, Yuuri accompanies him to a Junior Grand Prix championship. The first he officially participates representing Thailand. Yuuri, who had left one as a senior with a bronze medal, accompanies him as long as he trains with Phichit.

Many junior skaters are surprised to see him, including a boy with blond hair and red bangs, which skates for Japan. Except that Yuuri, shy as he is, does not stay there for long. When Phichit takes a break from training, he discovers Yuuri helping a cleaning worker to mop the floor, which is wet. That night, Yuuri says that the man accidentally dropped the water from the bucket and helped him so that no accidents that could end bad to him happen

There are other situations, like Yuuri helping a Japanese family who didn’t speak English to communicate better with the hotel receptionist, him helping a lost child to find his parents, he helping a girl by buying tampons and pain medication for her, giving his homemade lunch to a man who lived on the streets and caresses all the dogs he meets along the way.

When Phichit accompanies him to his next championship, he discovers that Yuuri has a shy friendship with Sara Crispino, an Italian female skater who reveals that Yuuri helped her after a stupid argument with her brother. She reveals that she loves the SkatingMama hashtag and that it really looks like him.

Phichit agrees with her excitedly and at that event, he left happy that his best friend managed to advance to the Grand Prix Final and acquired a new friend.

That year, Yuuri gave him a third hamster as a birthday present. Phichit already had two, but he still loved the third.

**…**

**#Extras**

**_[Photo: Yuuri and Phichit smiling and making V with their fingers, wearing sweaters with the Wayne State University emblem.]_ **

**Phichi + chu:** Look who's gone to university? Yes, you are correct. _#IDidIt #AllThanksToRoommate #BestRoomateEver #YuuriKatsuki #NewPhone #DetroitDays_

32 Likes 2 Comments

**…**

**_[Photo: Yuuri helping Phichit with stretching.]_ **

**phichi + chu:** Another day of training with _#BestFriend #BestRoommateEver #Yuuri Katsuki #SkatingMama #DetroitDays_

328 Likes 132 Comments

**…**

**_[Video 1: Phichit skating a program completely._** **_Video 2: Yuuri skating the same program, where you can see that he perfectly executes all the components._** **_In the end, he asks, "Got it now, Peach."]_**

 **phichi + chu:** _#BestRoommateEver_ helping me with my short program this season. Should I be jealous that he can do better than me? _#YuuriKatsuki #SkatingMama #BestFriendEverToo #DetroitDays_

1,873 Likes 978 Comments

**…**

**_[Photo: Yuuri, Phichit and a girl with light brown hair wave at the camera.]_ **

**phichi + chu:** Meet our new friend, Ketty Abelashivi. **_@ketty_abelamusic_** _#YuuriKatsuki #SkakersAndMusician #YuuriGotASongInspiredByHim #AndIGotANewFriend #DetroitDays_

231 Likes 43 Comments

**…**

**_[Photo: Yuuri sitting at a table, studying._** **_At several tables away from him, other students were caught looking in his direction.]_**

 **phichi + chu:** And again #YuuriKatsuki doesn't realize how much he is appreciated by so many people. _#FindYuuri #DetroitDays #ObliviousYuuri_

8,743 Likes 6,561 Comments

**…**

**_[Photo: Phichit and friends holding banner written: Good luck, Yuuri!]_ **

**phichit + chu:** _#GoodLuckMySmolSon #YuuriKatsuki_ in his first championship of the season! _#DetroitDays #CiaoCiaoShoudHaveTakeMeToo_

9,548 Likes 6,376 Comments

**…**

**_[Photos: Yuuri helping someone at a Junior category event.]_ **

**phichi + chu:** _#YuuriKatsuki #SkatingMama #PreciousBoy #BestRoommateEver #BestFriendEver_ A picture is worth a thousand words. I bring you several images!

943,678 Likes 692,083 Comments

**…**

**_[Photo: Phichit and Sara Crispino.]_ **

**phichit + chu:** Meet my new friend **_@sara_crispino_** _#RoommateGossip #YuuriKatsuki #FriendOfAFriendIsMyFriendToo_

984,173 Likes 932,467 Comments

**~ x ~**

In Russia, Victor Nikiforov finds out that Hashtag SkatingMama is on Trending Topics. He even thinks about seeing what it is, but decides to leave it alone and go back to training for the GPF, which will be in Sochi.

**[See You Next Level!]**


End file.
